Two Times Kurt Told Blaine To Move On and The One Time He Almost Did
by klaine-is-endgame21
Summary: AU Kurt and Blaine never dated, but Blaine Anderson has been in love with his best friend for as long as he can remember, now its time to tell Kurt how he feels. How will Kurt react? Will they get together?


**For the sake of this story, Kurt and Blaine never dated, but I Do still happened. They still hooked up. Just go with it. :)**

* * *

**I.**

Blaine Anderson was in love. And he wasn't in love with just anyone either. He was in love with his best friend Kurt Hummel. Kurt and he had been friends since he had transferred to McKinley High during the beginning of his junior year and Kurt's senior year. They quickly become best friends, and Blaine can't help fall in love right away. Kurt is perfect.

Blaine decides the night before their teacher's wedding that he is finally going to tell Kurt about his feelings and if Kurt doesn't feel the same. Then so be it, but he has to try.

The next day, his tux on, Blaine pulls up in front of Kurt's house, he can't help but feel nervous. He doesn't know how Kurt is going to react, but he reminds himself that if he doesn't know, he shouldn't be nervous. He gets to the door, ringing it once and as Kurt opens the door, Blaine's breathe catches in his throat. Standing in front of him is the most beautiful Kurt he's ever seen.

"Blaine?" His best friend says, "Do I have something on my suit?"

"No," Blaine whispers, his voice straining. "No, not at all."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" Kurt says, "Is there something on my face?" He says feeling around his face.

Blaine grabs his hands and chuckles, "No. It's just that." Blaine gulps, deciding tonight he's putting it all out on the line. "I may have the best looking man on my arm tonight." He says smiling the way he always does when Kurt's not looking at him, but he's letting everything be on the line tonight.

"Oh," Kurt blushes. "You look pretty amazing yourself."

"HEY BLAINE!" They hear from the living room, and they both smile.

"Hey Burt!" Blaine shouts back. "I'll come over tomorrow and see you!"

"You better kid!" They hear again and Blaine smiles.

"Ready?" Blaine asks, holding out his arm for Kurt even though they're only going to his car.

"Of course." Kurt smiles, taking his arm.

"See you later dad!"

"Have fun boys! Tell Mr. Shue I said Congratulations!" He shouts one last time before they shut the door to leave.

Blaine opens the door for Kurt, letting him before shutting it and getting in himself.

They get to the wedding, arriving at the same time as their friends and though Blaine can't explain it something changes between him and Kurt during that ride to the wedding. He can't explain it, but it's different. The boy's smile as they all walk in with their friends. Greeting everyone, they take their seats and as time progresses, they realize the Mrs. Pillsbury isn't coming and when someone comes in confirming their fears, Mr. Shue tells them to still have fun at the reception, he doesn't want to ruin their fun.

The reception begins without a hitch and Blaine and Kurt end up dancing and Blaine realizes, that holding Kurt, slow dancing with him like this is all he's ever wanted. Kurt pulls back and pulls something out of his pocket, handing it to Blaine. "What is this?" He asks.

"It's a fake ID. I figured we could have two drinks each, not get drunk, but get enough to where we could have some fun."

Blaine gulps, looking at his best friend. Maybe some liquid courage would get him to say what he's been wanting to say to Kurt all along.

"Sure." He takes the card, as a new song starts and he and Kurt start towards the bar table.

* * *

A couple of drinks later, Kurt and Blaine are laughing at absolutely nothing. Then Blaine puts his hand on Kurt's shoulder and something happens between them. They both stop and stare at one another.

Kurt leans over to Blaine's ear, "I have a hotel room, if you want we could go back there?"

Blaine swallows, this is all he's ever wanted. Kurt and him. Him and Kurt. "Okay." He whispers as Kurt grabs his hand and they exit the reception. The hotel is just next door and they stumble and smile as they run to the hotel room and Kurt checks them in. They reach the room and both boys smile as they stop at the door.

"No regrets?" Blaine asks quickly as Kurt opens the door.

"No Regrets." Kurt confirms as they shut it.

* * *

As Kurt stares into the mirror, putting his shirt back on, Blaine starts speaking.

"Tell me now that this doesn't mean something to you. "Tell me now that what we just did means nothing to you because it meant everything to me."

"I mean, it was fun, but we're friends, Blaine," Kurt says slowly. "I don't want to ruin that."

"Friends? What we just did is not just friends, Kurt." Blaine says, a lump forming in his throat. "I want to be with you."

"Be with... Blaine."

"I've loved you for a long time, Kurt! For as long as I can remember! And this meant everything to me and you're telling me it meant nothing?" He says, his voice rising.

"I didn't say that! I just said I didn't want us to ruin what we have!" Kurt says, just as loudly.

"So basically, you want me to move on?" Blaine asks, his voice on the verge of tears.

"You should." Kurt whispers, not wanting to hurt Blaine. "But I want to stay friends!" He rushes to say, afraid this will ruin their friendship, though what just happened between them probably did that, he thinks.

"Friends." Blaine scoffs, "I've always wanted more. Please tell your dad that I'm sorry that I won't be there tomorrow." Blaine says as he hurriedly gets dressed. "I'm going to need a few days."

* * *

**II.**

The second time Blaine tries to tell Kurt that he (still) loves him and wants to be with him is when they're both in college at NYADA. When Blaine got to New York, Kurt had asked him to share an apartment with him because he had missed Blaine so much and Blaine agreed right away. The year they had spent apart since Kurt went off to New York when he graduated only made Blaine realize just how much he needs Kurt in his life and he can't take not holding him and calling him his anymore, but there's one small problem.

Kurt is sort of seeing this guy. His name is Adam and Blaine hates him. Not just because he's with Kurt, but because he doesn't treat Kurt like Kurt should be treated.

In Blaine's mind, Kurt should be treated like a prince. He should be able to walk up and down those NYADA halls with someone and have the lucky person tell him how amazing he looks, and how proud they are to be his. Adam doesn't do any of those things. In fact, he and Kurt aren't even in a real "relationship." They can go on dates with other people and no strings are attached, but Blaine can't take it anymore. He can't take watching someone else hold Kurt the way he wishes he could.

So today, he's going to tell him. Maybe Kurt's feelings have changed from high school, he doesn't know. Today he will find out.

* * *

Blaine chuckles as he watches Kurt run around his room where they are sitting, trying to find something to wear. He has a date with Adam tonight.

"Kurt…" Blaine tries as the boy runs by him once again, looking for a pair of pants.

"Not now Blaine I need to find these pants." He says as he gets to his closet and starts throwing stuff out of it.

"Kurt I need to talk to you." Blaine says, louder.

"Well talk while I look." Kurt says as he runs over to his drawer and starts looking through it.

"Okay…" Blaine says as he takes a deep breath. "I've been wanting to talk to you about this for a long time," He says as he sees Kurt find the pants and start looking for his undershirt. "But it just hasn't felt like the right time since I got here, but now does. Kurt, I still…"

"FOUND IT!" Kurt screams as he finds the shirt. "Sorry, what was that Blaine?" He says as he sits down next to him on the bed.

"Istillwanttobewithyou." Blaine says quickly, hoping Kurt didn't catch that.

"You…"

"I can't help it, Kurt. You're so amazing and I just want to be able to call you mine." Blaine says slower, but he's still not looking at Kurt's face.

"Blaine, I…" A knock on the door stops him.

"Kurt?" Adam says from behind the door.

Kurt looks at Blaine. "I can't." He whispers. "We can't." He adds.

"That's twice now," Blaine says, lowly. "Maybe third times a charm." He says in a chocked off laugh.

"Please." Kurt whispers.

"I know." Blaine says as tears start to fall. "Have fun." He adds as he stands up to go to his room.

He turns around and smiles at Kurt one last time, before whispering, "I'll always love you."

He walks out of the room, and then waits until he hears the front door click shut before he lets out a loud sob into his pillow.

* * *

**I.**

It's been two years since Blaine last told Kurt he loved him, and Blaine's finally taken Kurt's advice and moved on. At least he thinks he has. Today is his wedding day, and he is going to be marrying Davey, a boy he had met two months after he and Kurt had decided that it was better if they got their own apartments so Blaine could move on. This had happened two weeks after "the incident" as Blaine liked to call it. Blaine loved Davey, he really did. Davey was about the same height as Blaine, he had blue eyes (not like Kurt's), and he was built bigger than Blaine because he worked out. Blaine loved Davey, but he would always love Kurt too.

Over the last two years though, he and Kurt had stayed friends, which was why Kurt was his best man today.

Blaine looks in the mirror, fixing his bowtie one last time when he hears a knock at the door.

"Come in!" He shouts and smiles when he turns around and sees who it is.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine says breathlessly because in front of him is the most beautiful looking Kurt he has ever seen. Blaine mentally kicks himself. He isn't supposed to think that way anymore. He's with Davey.

Suddenly, Blaine is trying not to fall backwards when a pair of lips seals themselves over his. His eyes close as let's himself be kissed and starts to kiss back. Then he abruptly pulls away. Kurt. Kurt is kissing him, not Davey.

"What are you doing?!" Blaine says backing away and panicking. "I'm getting married today, Kurt!"

"Don't marry him." Kurt whispers. "Don't."

"Don'- don't… Don't marry him? Kurt I have to marry him! Why are you doing this? Why now?" Blaine says on the verge of tears.

"Please." Kurt whispers. "All those times you tried to get me to be with you. I was scared. God Blaine I was so scared, but now I'm even more scared of losing you forever. I want to be with you. I always wanted to be with you. Don't marry him!"

Blaine's heart starts beating quickly. He wants to believe Kurt, but he just can't. "You don't want to be with me." He whispers, "If you wanted to be with me, you would have been with me. This is just because you're scared of losing me as your friend." He says turning towards the door.

"No it isn't! Blaine! Please!"

"Not now, I can't do this." Blaine says as a tear slips down his face.

"I can't be your best man then." Kurt whispers.

"WHAT? WHY?" Blaine says quickly.

"I can't give you away when all I want is for you to be mine." Kurt says as a lump forms in his throat.

"Why now?" Blaine repeats his earlier question though his hand is on the door.

"I thought better late than never." Kurt says, chuckling a little, "Turns out I was wrong."

Unexpectedly a knock on the door makes Blaine jump back. "Little bro?" Blaine's brother, Cooper, says.

"Come on in." Blaine says, drying his tears quickly.

"Hey bro, this is—oh hi Kurt." Cooper smiles then turns back to baby brother. "This isn't easy for me to say, but Blaine… Davey's gone."

"G-gone? What do you mean gone?"

"He left. He said he was sorry, but he couldn't go through with it. He left you this note." Cooper hands him a piece of paper from his pocket and Blaine walks over to the nearest chair and sits down.

"Blaine." He reads aloud, then reads to himself. _I'm sorry that I walked out on you on our wedding day. I wish that this had happened before I agreed to marry you in the first place. I can tell that you love me, but you will never be in love with me like you are with someone else. Be with him Blaine. You both deserve to be happy. Love always, Davey._

Blaine lets out a choked sob as he rereads the note and looks up at his brother. "Did you read this?" He asks.

Cooper only nods, "Sorry little bro. I do agree with him though." He smiles. "I'll tell everyone to leave if you want me too."

"No… uhh- no. Davey's right. Tell everyone to stay, everyone on my side anyways." Cooper smiles, looking from Blaine to Kurt then smiles and nods, leaving the room.

Blaine turns to Kurt and starts to speak, but Kurt beats him to it. "I'm so sorry Blaine. I'm so sorry. I know you loved him."

"Are you?" Blaine asks.

"I… I… No. I'm sorry." Kurt says again.

"He was right, you know."

"Who?" Kurt asks confused.

"Davey. In this note. I may have loved him, but I was never in love with him. Not like I was with someone else." Blaine says, and this time, he looks into Kurt's eyes.

"You…"

"I told you once that I would always love you. That still hasn't changed." Blaine says softly, bringing his hand up to Kurt's face and stroking his cheek.

"I love you too." Kurt whispers back and Blaine doesn't think his heart can possibly beat any faster.

"Then marry me." Blaine says without thinking. "Marry me. Right here. Right now."

"Blaine…"

"I know everyone you may want at your wedding probably isn't here, but your dad is here, and Finn and Carole, and most of the Glee club… Marry me."

"Okay." Kurt whispers as a fresh wave of tears falls down his face. "Okay, I'll marry you."

Blaine swallows as he takes Kurt's hand, and pulls them both up, spinning Kurt in his arms.

"Ready for this?" Blaine asks quietly as they open the door to walk out to their wedding.

"With you? Always." Kurt smiles taking his hand and walking out with him.

Turns out third time really is the charm.


End file.
